1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser element.
2. Description of Background Art
For a technique to improve heat dissipation of a semiconductor laser element, a junction-down bonding has been known. A junction-down bonding is a technique for mounting a ridge side on a submount etc (for example, described in JP 2004-140141A).
Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140141A